une semaine de crustacés
by Marginale-ment
Summary: euh ... Harry devient étrange et son entourage le ressent. Vous comprendrez tout en suivant la semaine folle de Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une semaine de crustacés

Salut tout le monde ^^

Voici la première partie de ma fic Harry Potter

C'est un léger slash quoique peut-être y aura-t-il un lemon … On verra

Bonne lecture

PS : C'est trèèèèèèèèssssss légèrement pourris, léger …

Partie 1 : Samedi à lundi matin

Samedi :

C'était une belle journée de mai. Fait rare vu que cette histoire ce passe en Ecosse. Bah oui … Ils ne sont pas gatés par la nature. Alors pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas, tout les élèves de Poudlard étaient de sortis. Le parc du château fut infesté par un nombre incalculable de petits sorciers. Bien évidement, les griffondors de septième années furent de la partie. Ils étaient tous sous l'ombre d'un arbre majestueux, d'après Neville. Bref, comme tout adolescent de base, ils discutèrent. (chose exeptionelle, avouez le …) Le temps passait. Harry Potter parlait gentiment à une Ginny un peu trop collante à son goût, quand une autre ombre que celle de l'arbre l'ombragea.

- Alors les miséreux, on pollut l'air ???

Dégage Malfoy !!!!

C'est bien, tu t'es reconnu dans ma phrase Weasley !!!

Salo....

Vas-t'en Scrout à pétard !!!!

Harry s'était levé d'un bond pour affronter Malfoy, se dégageant ainsi de l'autre pot de colle. On dit merci Malfoy. Enfin presque.

Ta gueule le balafré, toujours besoin de défendre l'autre pauvre !!!

Va te faire foutre vieux troll !!

Tu crois que tu es mieux avec ta tête de détraqueur !!

Moi j'ai pas l'air d'avoir sans cesse un balai dans le cul !!!

Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle !!!

Vu ce qu'on en dit tu devrais arrêter !!!

Ah oui ?? Et tu sais ce qu'on dit de toi ??? Que tu t'es branlé avec un verre (auteur : désolé …. c'est un peu gore.)

Tu pus autant qu'un sniffleur !!!

Et toi tu …

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout les amis d' Harry et de Drago étaient partis et le duel verbal devenait serré, car les insultes commençaient à manquer. Alors ils faisaient comme ils pouvaient.

T'es aussi blond et aussi con que Paris Hilton !!!

Gnéé ??!!

Ahahaha !!! Tu connais même pas Paris Hilton !!!

J'm'en fout de Taris Milton !!! je m'habille pas comme un clochard moi !!!

C'est vrai, toi tu t'habilles comme une meuf !!!

En attendant, les meufs elles veulent pas de toi !!!

Si !!

Ah, tu parles de la miséreuse ?? C'est juste parce que t'es célèbre !!

Non, elle m'aime d'un amour ….

Monsieur Malfoy !!! Potter !!! Rentrez au château immédiatement !!!!

Les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagal (désolé je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) venaient reprendre leurs élèves qui n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Les directeurs de maison prirent chacun l'élève de sa propre maison et les tirèrent dans le château par le col. On pouvait entendre des paroles décousus venant des retardataires.

Sale …. petit ….fouine !!!

Va … verre …. pitié !!!

Dimanche :

Le lendemain, C'était sortis à Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde sautait de joie. Depuis la guerre, le village sorcier s'était développé et il y avait maintenant pas mal de boutiques. Harry et ses amis trainaient dans le village, passant devant une boutique de luxe. Par la vitrine, on pouvait voir un Drago Malfoy torse nu, dans chaque main une chemise. Il hésitait entre la noir onyx ou la noir profond. Soit dit en passant, il n'y a aucune différence …. bref, harry se stoppa soudain. Il regardait Malfoy et d'un coup se colla à la vitrine dans un grand «bong». Drago Malfoy se tourna vers la source du bruit et vis la tête écrasée de son rival. Celui-ci semblait vouloir passé à travers la vitre et gesticulait comme un taré. Malfoy prit peur. (moi j'aurais peur). De l'écume semblait sortir de la bouche du survivant, comme un crabe. Hermione s'approcha du héros.

Et si tu passais par la porte ??

Mfffeffffe Herfffne !!

De rien …

Harry Potter avait quelque difficulté à parler vu la bave qui sortait de sa bouche. Suivant la bonne idée de son amie, il passa par la porte. Enfin il tenta. Le blond terrorisé le devança, le poussa et se sauva en exécutant le sprint de sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ???

Mfffs fiifif tffffp sffffe !!!!

Euh, Harry, je comprend pas …

Ron, laisse tomber. De toute façon tu ne veux pas la savoir crois moi …

C'est si horrible que ça ???

ffeffe feffeefe sfffef !!!!

Oui …

Dis le moi, je serais fort.

Il a dit : Putain il est sexe !!

Ron devint blême puis vert. Il s'effondra avec élégance dans la boue. Harry dût le tirer pour le ramener à Poudlard. Précisons qu'Hermione devait d'abord aller chercher des plumes et qu'ils ont promenés Ron dans la boue durant vingt minutes. Le soir, le roux avait repris quelques couleurs autres que marron, mais ses yeux avaient toujours cet air terrifié. Oui celui là. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que son meilleur ami trouve un Malfoy beau, pour ne pas dire sexe … Hermione, elle, faisait ce qu'elle fait d'habitude, sans avoir l'air choqué de l'attitude du brun. L'érudit se leva.

Bon, les garçons je dois y aller.

Où tu vas ??

Rendre des livres à …

Oui, oui, c'est bon !! On sait où tu vas !!

Idiot ! On se retrouve tous à la grande salle !!

Tandis que la jeune femme s'en fut aller, l'idiot s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de cet insulte. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait tout seul … sortant de ces pensées, il appela son ami.

Harry !! On va manger ??

Ok, De toute façon, j'en ai marre de ce putain de devoir de merde de potion !!!

Je comprend …

Merci Ron, t'es vraiment un ami !!

Le survivant était ému et le faisait savoir à son ami par une déclaration sur l'amitié et sur la loyauté avec les yeux emplis de larmes. Ron, lui, commençait à se dire qu'il faudrait fouiller la chambre pour découvrir où est planquée la drogue d'Harry. Celui-ci devenait grave. Après le laïus super intéressant du brun, ils purent aller manger. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle servant de réfectoire, il y eu un blanc venant de la table des serpentards. Ils observaient tous l'ennemie numéro 1 de Drago Malfoy. Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, rendant la salle très bruyante. Certains faisaient de grand gestes, d'autres secouaient la tête en signe d'approbation. Deux coururent hors de la salle en hurlant. Harry avança vers sa table en se demandant pourquoi les deux vert et argent s'étaient tirés. Vraiment bizarre les serpentards pensa le Héros. Ils s'assirent à coté d'une Hermione observatrice. Très observatrice. Elle ne cessa de regarder un Harry gêné. Harry mangeant un toast. Harry tartinant un toast. Harry bavant sur le toast. Rien de particulier n'est-ce pas ??? Et bien si !!! L'oeil acéré de la gryffondor remarqua un fait troublant.

Depuis quand tu prend des toasts à la crevette ??

Bah je sais pas mais j'adore !!!

J'vois ça ….

Miam miam !!

Ok … Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

D'accord !!! miam miam !!

Hermione me laisses pas tout seul !!

Voyons Ron !!! Gardes Harry s'il te plait.

On pouvait voir à ce moment un roux désespéré, gémissant des «pitié !!», s'accrocher à une Hermione agacée. Le survivant continuait de bouffer tranquillement sans rien remarquer tellement il adorait les toasts à la crevette.

Lundi :

Donc les effets de la marapoule sur la potion de démembrage peut optimiser la ….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

la …

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Qui ose ?????!!!!

Comme vous l'aurez remarquer c'est un cour de potion, avec rogue, avec les griffondors, avec les serpentards, avec rogue, avec le célèbre trio, avec rogue …. ROGUE !!!

C'est ce que pensait Ron Weasley. En effet, bien que très courageux, notre ami à la tignasse carotte, n'était point suicidaire. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son meilleur qui OSAIT dormir dans un cour de Rogue et pire, OSAIT dormir tout en ronflant allègrement. C'est ainsi que Rogue devint vert de rage, que Ron faisait le deuil de son meilleur copain en demandant à Neville si celui-ci voulait remplacer le brun au poste de meilleur ami et que Hermione récitait toute les prières de la bible en un temps record de deux secondes soixante. Si vous êtes arriver à cette phrase c'est que ma super phrase de trois lignes avec seulement deux virgule ne vous a pas tuer ou traumatiser. Reprenons donc. Rogue s'approcha alors de l'infâme qui OSAIT profaner son cour. Tous savait a cet instant que le survivant, bah, le serait plus pour longtemps.

COMMENT OSER VOUS ??!!!!

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant !!

Crevette non ne pars pas !!!

POTTER !!!!

Hein ??

Comment pouvez vous vous perm..

Elle est où ??

Pardon ??

Elle est où ??

QUI ??!!!!

Bah la crevette …

Et la ce fut la fin. Rogue s'écroula, dans une crise de nerf affreuse. Il bavait et hurlait comme un dément. La moitié des élèves s'en furent effrayés. L'autre moitié, regardait le survivant avec des yeux ronds.

bah quoi ???

Le héro ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout les autres le regardait comme ça. Soudain, Blaise Zabini, serpentard pur souche fit apparaître un sofa noir.

Harry Potter veuillez vous assoir …

Docilement, le dit Harry fit ce qu'on lui ordonna.

Que vas-tu faire à Harry sal..

Du calme Weasley, je vais le sauver …

Ah bon ???

Oui !!!

Oh non … Pitié qu'il ne recommence pas …

la dernière réplique était attribué au seul blond de cette classe (minorité).

bien Potter, Comment te sens tu ??

Euh bien …

Très bien … Es-tu heureux ??

Et bien en faite …

Vas y tu peux tout me dire …

En faite …

oui ???

non …

Pourquoi ?? Un choc traumatisant de ton enfance ??? Quelqu'un te harcèle ?? Tu te drogue ??

Non …

Dis moi tout …

Y a plus de crevettes …

Hum hum , très intéressant …

Blaise, en quoi le fait qu'il n'est pas de crevettes soit intéressant ??

Mon très cher Drago, tu sais, être psychologue n'est pas donné a tout le monde, moi j'ai mon diplôme …

Tu l'a eu dans une espèce de pochette bizarre d'un magasin moldu !!

Attendez !!! Une pochette rose ???

Exact Granger, cette pochette m'était destiner.

Une pochette surprise, une pochette surprise, une pochette...

Il lui prend quoi à Hermione là ??

Elle est jalouse de moi Weasley !!

N'importe quoi !!

Bien sur que ….

Dite ?? IL est où le balafré ??

Oups ….

Oups ...

Oups …

Et on en fait quoi de Roguy cheri ???

RON !!

Bah on le laisse là …

Ok Blaise, bon nous on se casse !!

Vous n'allez pas nous aider à trouver Harry ??

Granger, c'est votre pote pas le notre !!

Ok …

Les serpentards s'en allèrent donc, laissant les pauvres Griffon seuls. Enfin presque.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Il crie toujours ??

Hermione fais le taire !!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Ok ….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Patatas !!

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

C'est mieux …

Patatas ???

Bah quoi ??

Patatas ???

Oui bon, c'est une formule c'est tout, c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventée !!

Ron explosa de rire sous l'œil mauvais de sa compagne. Cependant, ils partirent tout de même à la recherche du débile profond qui leur servait à tout les deux d'ami. Quand SOUDAIN ….

Fin de la première partie !!!! Et oui je laisse un peu de suspense histoire de …

J'espère que ça vous plait !!! Et si ce n'est pas le cas allez vous plaindre au syndicat des lecteurs outragés !! Ça n'existe pas ?? Bah créer le ^^

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit !!

La suite ?? Je sais pas même si la fin est déjà prévus ^^


	2. Chapter 2

De lundi matin à

Lundi matin :

Alors que Le roux et la brune arpentaient les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, ils entendirent des cris. Plus exactement des miaulements indignés (oui,oui), ainsi que des cris de rage. C'est là qu'ils virent Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, le sublime Harry Potter, se battre avec miss teigne.

- Euh Harry ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??

CA SE VOIT NON ??!!

Mais pourquoi tu …

Harry ? T'es pas en train d'essayer de volé les croquettes de miss Teigne ??

Hey tu m'as coupé !! Attend ?? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ??!! Harry ne va pas …

BOUH !!!! J'vous jure je l'ai pas fait exprès !!! Mais j'ai vu les croquettes et là .. BOUH !!!!

Euh, pleure pas Harry, c'est pas grave on t'en veux pas …

Mais Hermione !! C'est atroce !!!

Bouh !!

bravo !! Tu l'as refait pleurer !! T'es con Ron !!

Oups …

Bouhouhouh …

Rassures-toi Harry !! Je trouverais ce qui t'arrives !!

Bouhuuouohh … merci Mione …

Bon Revoyons les symptômes … Bave abondante, désir de crevettes … Elles sont à quoi les croquettes ??

Euh ?? crevettes …

Hum,hum … En ce moment tu es à fond sur les crevettes !! Bon, je crois que c'est tout !!

Non !! Y'a autre chose hermione !! Il désir Malfoy !!!

Ron … ça c'est pas un symptôme …

Mais si !!!

t'es désespérant !! Bon allons déjeuner ! Je trouverais la réponse à cette énigme plus tard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent sous le regard soulagé de la célèbre chatte de l'école.

Lundi au dîner :

C'était un fait, tout le monde était au courant du pétage du plomb de Rogue. C'était le sujet de conversation préférer de tout les élèves et même, des professeurs. Heureusement pour tous, le noir professeur des potions résidait encore à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière passait en revue tout ces bouquins sur la psychologie, tandis que son patient poussait de temps en temps des cris oscillant entre la peur, l'horreur et la rage.

Mardi matin :

En cette douce matinée, les élèves de Griffondors ainsi que des autres maisons se levaient tous pour aller s'habiller, se décrasser, déjeuner, se rendormir, jouer, pleurer, réviser … Bref, c'est dans cette ambiance qu'un dénommé Ron se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Du moins essaya. En effet, un troupeau de griffondors mâles s'étaient attroupé juste devant la porte. Malgré la célèbre débilité de notre roux nationale, celui-ci commençait a se demander : pourquoi ? Les cours débutaient d'ici quarante minutes et personnes ne semblaient près pour aller déjeuner. Il demanda donc à l'un de ces cher camarade.

C'est Harry qui squatte depuis une heure et demi la salle de bain !!!

Sérieux ??

Bah à ton avis crétin !!!

Ok …

Il poussa un peu tout le monde pour arriver devant la porte.

Hey ho, me passes pas devant toi !!

Tu veux accéder à la salle de bain ??!!

Ouai !

Bah tais-toi !!

L'air mauvais qu'il affichait dissuada d'autres griffons de protester. Il frappa délicatement la porte. Rien, aucune réponse. Il réessaya plus fort mais n'obtint que le même vide sonore.

Ok … Boumbadaboum !!

Soudain, la porte explosa laissant la voix libre au tueur de portes. Ce que découvrirent les rouges et ors fut horrible. Harry Potter, le Harry Potter, barbotait gaiment dans un bain salé, accompagné de multiples jouets en plastiques ayant tous pour thème : la mer.

Putain, là faut que je préviennes Hermione de tout urgence.

Et il partit, laissant son ami hurlé comme une fan hystérique de Robert Pattinson, puis se faire défoncer par tout le petit groupe de garçons. Malgré le libérage de salle de bain, un tiers des griffons fut en retard et cent cinquante-quatre points furent retirés. Autant dire que le survivant-plus-pour-longtemps se fit discret.

Mercredi dîner :

T'es au courant ? Snape va peut-être revenir faire cours demain !

Oh non fait...

C'était dans cette ambiance là que se déroulait le repas du soir. Les élèves discutaient en attendant que le repas soit servis. En effet, celui-ci tardait, laissant les pauvres étudiants perplexes. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps. Le directeur de leur école, le célèbre Dumbuldore, se leva et invita ces condisciples à se taire.

Mes cher élèves !! Comme vous le savez tous, le professeur Snape a eu un malaise il y a deux jours. Cependant, son malaise s'étant dissipé, il reviendra dés demain assuré ces cours. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais fêter son retour avec un dîner spécial pour ce soir. Je ne doutes pas que ce repas va vous rappelez vos vacances. Sur ce, bonne appétit !

Il claqua dans ces mains et une foule de plats apparut devant les adolescents. Fruits de mer, poissons, moules, frites, crevettes, coquillages, calamars. Le plus impressionnant fut l'immense plats composé de vingtaines de crabes et de homards, monté en pyramide, sur un lit d'algues. Des : Whaaa !! se firent entendre dans la salle. Pourtant un hurlement de terreur et de haine vint briser cette douce atmosphère.

Comment osez-vous ??!!

Tout le monde regardait Harry Potter pointé d'un doigt accusateur leur directeur. Celui-ci ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son chouchou le regardait avec un regard polaire.

Harry ?? Pourquoi tu …

Pourquoi tuer ces magnifiques crustacés !!!

Il pointait maintenant la pyramide, ces yeux débordant de larmes.

Ce sont mes amis !!!

Ce fut Mac Gonnagal qui répliqua.

Allons Monsieur Potter !! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Ce ne sont que des crustacés !!

Mais je les aimes !!

Et bien, mangez-en !! Mais ne ….

LES MANGER !!!

Mais ...

JAMAIS !! Jamais je n'en mangerais !! Et si un seul de vous pose ces mains sur eux, je le fais rôtir !!!

Suffit Monsieur Potter !!

Non !! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout !!

Personnes ne vous suivra Potter !!

Moi je le suivrais !!!

Monsieur Malfoy ??

Oui !! Je me battrais aussi contre vous !!

Mais vous avez tous perdus la tête !!!

Avant même qu'elle ne put rajouter autre chose, les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent un levicorpus en commun et emmenèrent en courant le plat de crustacés. Tout le monde regardait vers la grande porte, là où avaient disparus les voleurs. Eux couraient comme des dératés dans le parc, allant vers le lac. Ils jetèrent le plat dans l'étendu d'eau.

Oui !! Ils sont sauvés !!

Oui !! Ils sont libres !!

Ils se prirent les mains et dansèrent en rond, en poussant des cris de joie. D'un seul coup, un immense tentacule sortit de l'eau et attrapa le plat pour l'emporter dans les abysses du lac. Ils stoppèrent net leur danse de la victoire pour éclater en sanglots. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, désespérés. Ils ne virent pas les professeurs ainsi que leur amis arriver vers eux. De même, les verts et argents embarquèrent le blond sans que cela ne se remarque par le concerné.

Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, demain, dans mon bureau !! Allons-nous en maintenant.

Tout le corps professorales s'en alla, laissant juste Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Bon Harry va falloir que tu nous explique !!

Laisses Ron, je crois avoir deviné !

Vraiment ?!!

Bouhouhou, les pauvres …

Harry !!!

Bouhou … quoi ?!!

Harry !! Je crois avoir compris ! Jure moi de ne pas me mentir !

Hum ..

Harry !!

Oui …

Oui quoi ?

Oui je te promet de ne pas te mentir !! T'es contente ??!!

Harry … Tu es un animagus, n'est-ce pas ??

Quoi !! Un animagus !! Mais ce n'est pas possible Hermione !!

Ferme la Ron !! Harry ??

Oui, je suis un animagus.

Oh mon Dieu !!

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit mec !!

Et bien …

Et Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !! Quelqu'un a-t-il deviné quel est l'animagus de Harry ?? Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour vos alerts !! En espérant que vous aimerez la suite !! Bis.


	3. Chapter 3

De jeudi à samedi

Jeudi matin :

C'était une belle journée … Les élèves de griffondor, ceux de septième années, avaient la chance de commencer qu'à dix heures aujourd'hui. En effet, le professeur Snape avait hélas fait une rechute.

Flash back : mercredi soir (après la discussion du trio)

- Tu es sur Harry ?

oui. Je vais rester un peu.

Ok …

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bientôt je n'aurais plus d'effets secondaires.

J'espère. Kiffer la fouine …

Ron !!

Bah quoi ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un symptôme ! Et si s'en est un, j'accepte tout ce que tu veux !

Ok !!

Le roux et la brune partirent, laissant le héros devant l'infinité du lac. Ce fut cinq minutes après qu'arriva le professeur Snape. Il s'arrêta, subjugué.

Ouai, nan, sérieux. Pourquoi t'as bouffé mes amis ? Déjà qu'avec Malfoy, on va avoir pleins de problèmes. Enfin lui je m'en fous. Pourquoi tu l'a pas mangé lui d'abord ?

Îîîîîîîîîh !!

Quoi ? Dumbledor t'aurais renvoyer à la SPA ?

Îîîîh !

Ouai grave, c'est un salop.

La conversation d'Harry avec le calamar géant se poursuivait calmement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le sombre maître des cachots re-pètes un câble, du au prétendus hallucinations qu'il croyait voir. De peur de se faire engueuler, le survivant se barra vite fait sans oublier de saluer son nouvel ami.

Fin du flash-back

Ainsi, Ronald Weasley remerciait Merlin d'avoir rendus le prof de potion bargot. Alors qu'en faîte, Merlin, il a rien à voir la-dedans. Quel profiteur ! Bref ! Ce matin là, les septième années faisaient la grasse mat encore un petit peu, histoire de commencer cette journée de la meilleur façon qu'il soit. Bon, presque tous. En effet, la préfète avait décidée que cette aubaine serait employée à bon escient.

Donc les effets de la bave d'octoroks (qui reconnaitra la référence ? Tel est la question) sur la potion de cuirasson …

Mione ?

Oui ? Une question ?! Mon Dieu Ronald !! Tu t'intéresses enfin aux études ?! Mais c'est magnifique ! C'est …

Hum, non. Je voulais juste te dire que je voudrais bien aller manger.

Quoi ?!

Euh …

Tu Oses ?!

Harry s'est tiré !!!

QUOI !!

La furie, précédemment folle de rage envers le roux visait maintenant une autre personne. On remarquera la brillante diversion de Ron. Vive le courage des Griffondors !

Deux heures plus tard :

La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, je te castre Harry ! Pigé ?

Oui madame !!

Le survivant avait été retrouvé et se frottait maintenant l'oreille. Elle n'y avait pas été de main-morte. Putain, il avait des amis de merde. Au choix un traitre ou le bourreau. Tsss … Il se touchait toujours l'oreille lorsque son détecteur à mauvais coups s'enclencha. Il se rapprocha discrètement de ces pauvres Serdaigles.

franchement, il n'y a que les Serpentards pour organisés des fêtes le Jeudi soir, alors que c'est le jour de la semaine où il y a le plus de surveillance !

Je suis d'accords mon cher ami, je pensais pourtant qu'ils avaient un minimum d'instinct de survie.

Oui, en plus ils vont faire la fête dans une salle désaffectée, comme si Rusard n'allait pas passez par là juste parce qu'elle est désaffectée.

Ils sont désespérants. Ils sont tout de même au courant que l'on ne peut lancer de sort sur le concierge sans que cela ne se sache ?

Même si ils le savaient, ils sont assez stupides pour passer outre.

Désespérant.

Oui.

Tu sais la salle ?

Oui, troisième étage, couloirs est, salle cent-quatre.

Tu penses qu'on devrait les dénoncer ?

Non, laissons les se rendre compte que se ne sont que des abrutis !

T'es le meilleur !

Merci …

Les élèves passèrent sans voir le brun, en pleine jubilation. Ainsi les Serpentards organisaient une petite fête ? Mouhahaha !

Harry Potter !! Au pied !

Gloups.

Jeudi soir :

Bon, ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il avait prévus. Il avait pensé foutre le bordel mais, bon, il avait juste l'air d'un con à siroter sa «sorcière hurlante», tout en se dandinant sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il était arriver jusqu'ici grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, était entré dans la salle. La dite salle était décorée de … petits papillons. Ouai, ce n'était pas franchement son genre. Ensuite , il s'était approché du buffet avec l'idée de tout faire pété, sauf que … Quand il avait levé sa baguette pour lancer le sort, un blond très connus était monter sur une table et avait demander le silence. Ils fut écouté, et seule la musique d'un slow se fit entendre, et euh, aussi un mec de cinquième année en train de gerber mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Les amis, c'est l'heure de … LA MACARENA !!

Des hurlements approbateurs emplirent la salle et la musique de la macarena s'enclencha. Tous les serpentards étaient en ligne. Ils commencèrent à danser devant le regard choqué, outré, explosé du héros. Une minute passa. Harry n'aurait jamais crus voir Crabbe et Goyle danser ça. Quelle horreur de voir leurs énormes mains claquer leurs énormes postérieurs. Drago Malfoy était à fond dedans en tout cas, se déhanchant comme un malade. Il devait sortir de cet enfer, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire quand soudain, un jeune première année s'emmêla dans ces pieds et trébucha sur le survivant. La cape tomba. La scène se figea. Les serpents étaient stoppés net dans leurs gestes, les mains derrière la tête. Tous le regardaient et lui les regardant. Scène mythique. Une voix s'éleva.

On négocie. Tu ne parleras jamais de ce que tu as vu ce soir et nous on ferme nos gueules sur ta présence non désiré.

C'était la voix de Pansy Parkinson qui s'était entendu.

Ok ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était dans la fosse aux serpents. Mourir ? Certainement pas.

Ok !

Et le voilà maintenant, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ouai, c'était pas ce qui avait été prévus. L'alcool était bon. Il avait bu combien de verres ? Deux ? Trois ?

Cinq !

Whaaa !! Ma conscience me parle !

Non, tu parlais tout haut abrutis.

Ah ouai …

Ouai.

T'es qui ?

Zabini …

Ah ouai …

Ouai.

Sympa ta chemise.

Merci, c'est du Dior.

Ah ouai …

Ouai.

Vendredi matin :

Harry ! Espèce de … et tu ...et là !

Putain !! Ma tête ! J'aurais pas du boire autant. Oh putain, ferme ta gueule Hermione ! Je te déteste.

Et en plus tu … non mais j'y … pour une …

Wha, pitié ! Que quelqu'un l'achève ! Lui ou elle qu'importe ! Mais un peu de silence !

Tu te rends compte ?!

Hein, ouai grave !

C'est vrai ?

Euh … ouai …

Bon alors on y va ! On va dire à Dumbledor que les serpentards t'y ont obligé !

Hein ! Ah Non ! Pas Dumbledor ! Je ne l'aime plus !

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tu le savais toi qu'il menaçait le calamar géant d'aller à la SPA ?! Nan mais ça se fait pas !

Euh … Harry …

Vraiment quoi …

Harry !

Et en plus …

HARRY !!

Quoi ?

On s'en fout du calamar.

Quoi ? De son ami ? On s'en fout de son ami ? Il allait la tuer !

!!

C'était les cris d'une Hermione terrifiée qui parcourait le château en courant et hurlant à l'aide. Son «ami» la coursait, l'écume aux lèvres, tel un enragé ! Il fallut l'intervention de Ron, qui plaqua le survivant, pour qu'il cesse. Les cours pouvaient enfin commencés. Ce fut long, monotone, ennuyeux. Le cours du professeur Mac Gonagal allait finir quand la voix de celle-ci prononça les mots fatidiques.

Monsieur Potter, après les cours, vous irez dans le bureau du directeur. Ne croyez pas que nous avons oublié l'incident de mercredi.

Il était dans la merde. Il avait presque crût qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Presque. Pas de chance. Le moment fatidique était là. Il entra dans le bureau.

Oh Harry, je t'attendais. Entre mon garçon.

Euh, Bonjour.

Viens !! approche !! Nous étions inquiets Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

Je ne sais pas trop monsieur.

As-tu des problèmes ?

Non …

Ils étaient assis face à face. Les yeux du vieil homme fixaient le jeune avec une lueur de compassion et de … euh , que foutait la main du vieux sur sa jambe ? Là, il commençait à flipper.

Tu es sûr ?

Ou..Oui !

Mais merde ! La main détestée montait le long de sa jambe.

Je vais TRES bien Monsieur ! Par contre je suis couvert de devoirs.

Ah oui, c'est la peine de tout étudiant. Hahaha !

Ha ha ha …

Bien mon garçon, je vais te libérer alors !

Oui ! Oui ! OUI !

Oh Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous voilà ! Bien Harry, tu peux y aller !

Merci Monsieur.

Le fauteuil du directeur se trouvait dos à la porte. Harry se retourna pour voir le blond allant s'assoir à sa précédente place. Il agita ces mains, paniqués. Ces gestes voulaient dire : NON ! WARNING ! WARNING ! DANGER ! PEDOPHILE !!!!! L'autre le regarda comme si il était drogué. Ok .. Tant pis pour lui.

Une heure plus tard :

Il allait rentrer pour dîner, avec ces amis lors qu'il se sentit agrippé. Il était secoué dans tout les sens et des paroles lui pétèrent les tympans.

PUTAIN !! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était un pédophile !! Putain ! Il m'a touché ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Mais j'ai essayé !

Quand ?! QUAND ?! T'as rien fait du tout !

Mais si ! Mes signes !

Tes signes !! Tu te fous de moi ! Tu me disais « Il y a des haricots verts au dessert !»

Hein ?

En langage des signes !!

Ah ouai ? Mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'assois en face du pervers !

Ouai ?! Bah la prochaine fois, parles mieux !!

L'aristocrate s'en alla après cet échange fougueux. Plus décoiffé que d'habitude, il put aller manger.

Samedi (dernier jour de cette semaine de crustacés) :

C'était une journée qui s'était déroulée sans incident notable. Bizarre d'ailleurs. Pour autant, les élèves toute année confondus s'attendaient au pire. Car oui, jamais une journée à Poudlard n'était banal. Il y avait toujours un accident, une bagarre, des ragots en tout genre circulant pour détruire les pauvres réputations des élèves. Mais là, rien. Rien de chez rien ! Le néant. C'était pourquoi tous étaient à l'affût du moindre signe avant coureur du déluge fatale ! Et il arriva. Alors que le la minute était aux fromages, le célèbre concierge courut vers le encore plus célèbre directeur. Tout le monde savait maintenant que c'était un pédophile et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi de tels rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Il ne faisait ce genre de choses qu'avec … de jeunes gens certes … ayant minimum quatorze ans … et presque tous consentant. Oui, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Bref, le concierge vînt vers lui et cria :

J'ai retrouvé de l'alcool, des cigarettes et des préservatifs dans une salle désaffectée !

Bizarrement, les serpentards ne se sentaient pas du tout concernés, pas du tout.

En êtes vous sûr ?

Oui ! J'ai même dérapé dans une flaque de vomis !!

Le survivant réfléchissait … putain ! Personne n'a pensé à nettoyer la salle ? Et merde …

Yeurk ! Effectivement, et vous pensez avoir trouvé les fautifs ?

Ha ha ! Oh oui ! Figurez vous que je suis un génie ! Mouhahaha ! J'ai trouvé un cheveu et comme vous le savez je conserve un cheveu de chaque élève de cette école …

Regards glacés des dit élèves.

Et je les comparé ! J'ai l'un des coupables ! Monsieur … Potter !!!

Hein !!

Oh ne faites pas l'innocent.

Non mais il se fout de moi ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai organisé cette fête !! J'y crois pas ! J'y ai à peine participé.

C'est pas moi !! Ces sont les serpentards !

Voyez quand je vous dit que Potter accuse toujours les serpentards !! Et c'est moi qui fait du favoritisme !

Allons Séverus …

Han ! Tu avais juré de ne pas nous dénoncer !!

Faux Malfoy ! J'ai juré de ne pas dire que vous dansiez la macarena !

…

Mais les enfants …

T'es mort !

Le combat s'engagea, enfin presque. Ils furent retenus par une réflexion.

Vas-y Harry ! Nique le sous ta forme animagus !

Ce fut la stupeur générale. Harry Potter, animagus à dix-sept ans !!

Tu crois que tu me fais peur Potter ?! Moi aussi je suis un animagus !

Re-stupeur ! Drago Malfoy est également un animagus.

Ah Ouai ?

Ouai !

Ça allait être le combat de tout les temps. Le fier Griffondor contre le perfide serpentard. Un choc des titans ! Tous s'imaginait les animagus. De superbes êtres forcement. Immense de taille et de pouvoir. Magnifique et puissant. Toutes les hypothèses traversaient les têtes. Phénix, lion, voir Griffon légendaire pour Harry Potter. Un dragon, un crocodile ou même un Basilic pour Drago Malfoy. Un combat merveilleux allait se produire devant leurs yeux. Ils commencèrent à se transformer. Tous portèrent leur regards vers le haut, pour voir les monstres imposants. Un claquement leur firent baisser les yeux.

Hein ?

Un claquement de pinces furieux retentit de nouveau. Un crabe … Un crabe se tenait à la place du survivant. Un autre bruit lui répondit. Un homard. Ronald s'évanouit à cet instant sur le sol, choqué. Hermione Granger était elle, désespérée. Devait-elle rire ou pleurer ? Les deux combattant se faisaient face. Les pinces s'entrechoquant entre elles, avides de bataille. Ils attaquèrent. Se fut coups de pinces sur coups de pinces. Écume blanche débordant. Une antenne fut tirée. Exténués, ils se séparèrent pour se refaire face. Ils allèrent encore se battre quand le directeur s'interposa.

Les enfants je vous en prie ! Cessez ce combat douloureux où la fin ne sera que funeste !

Faut peut-être pas exagéré ! Il n'allait pas tuer Malfoy, juste lui décalquer sa tête.

Faites la paix je vous en prix !

Surement pas ! Il n'allait jamais …

Ou vous êtes convoqués dans mon bureau !

… Désobéir à son directeur préféré ! Voyons ! Pourquoi se battait-il déjà ? Ah ! Quel malentendu !

Il vit que Malfoy pensait la même chose.

Ah je vois que vous êtes enfin d'accords ! C'est bien !

Je vais me re-transformer en humain. C'est mauvais pour mon égo mais je ferais tout pour ne pas retourner avec ce malade ! Je vois les yeux de homard du blondinet nationale s'écarquiller, fixant le pervers. Du surimi (bâtonnet de crabe) ! Il bouffe du surimi devant moi ce bouffon !! Malfoy et moi nous regardons. Nous nous dirigeons sauvagement vers le fou qui dirige cette école !

Non mais que faites vous ? Les enfants ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

Samedi nuit :

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Je suis en face du lac accompagné de mon cher ami. L'un à coté de l'autre pour regarder l'étendu d'eau.

La vue est belle non ?

Oui.

Je lui souris. Mon ami le calamar s'amuse bien. Mon nouveau coéquipier et moi ne pouvions laisser passer ça. Alors j'ai eu l'idée, après quelques coups de pinces bien placé, d'offrir un divertissement à Calamare. Depuis, il joue avec le directeur qui hurle pour que quelqu'un le sauve. Je ne vois pas pourquoi …

Oh faites Potter …

Hum ?

Samedi dernier, à Pré-au-lard, tu me … draguais ?

Et bien … Ça se pourrait.

Bah , ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Cool …

Si quelque gens s'aventurait près du lac, il pourrait voir un crabe et un homard collés, avec à l'horizon un calamar jouant à la balle avec quelque chose de non-identifié, sur le fond d'un superbe couché de soleil.

Mouhahaha ! Finit !!! Alors ? Déçu ? Outré ? Désespéré par tant de bêtise ? Mes plus plates excuses alors ^^ A vos clavier et dites moi ce que vous en penser !!


End file.
